


"Oops" doesn't really cover it...

by fledglingscreaming



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingscreaming/pseuds/fledglingscreaming
Summary: Bon accidentally summons Rin and convoluted circumstances lead Rin to stay with Bon a little while.More tags to come, once I figure out what this is.





	"Oops" doesn't really cover it...

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just a brain fart, I haven't written properly in FOREEVERR and fuckin blargh. I don't know WHERE this is going yet, if anywhere at all, but we'll see. Unbeta'd, so I hope to heck there aren't any super stupid mistakes.

Bon was…he didn’t really know what he was at that point, neither did Rin. Rin sat there, frozen in the middle of eating, only now his comfortable home and meal was gone. And his TV too.

“Uh…you called at a pretty bad time, man.” Rin managed, assuming a more normal sitting position.

Bon was unresponsive. Rin scratched the corner of his jaw.

“Usually people only summon me when it’s really bad. Or they’ll call first.”

Still no response.

“Are you…alright in there?” Bon blinked, his shoulders shifting a little bit.

Rin opened his mouth again, more awkward utterances on the tip of his tongue, but Bon’s actions cut him off.

The torn paper fell to the floor but Rin still stood there in the middle of his circle. Rin laughed.

“Oh man, you summoned me by accident?” Bon was suddenly struck with fear, moving back a little.

“Why are you still here?”

Rin grimaced, not incredibly enthused by the thought of explaining this all to someone outside his usual contacts.

“I’m not exactly a normal case, the paper ripping doesn’t work.” Bon circled around Rin cautiously and slid his foot across the markings on the floor. “Yeah, neither does breaking the circle. Actually, how’d you accidentally summon me anyway, not many demons need two circles do they?”

Bon didn’t really want to speak. He didn’t know _how_ to speak to the man – demon, he corrected – in front of him. Rin ignored the loud jeering downstairs but it only made Bon blush harder. There was a call for him and drunken giggles and a sudden urgency was born.

“Hurry up and get out of here, unsummon yourself or _something_.” He commanded, ready to throw the demon out the window if he needed.

“Huh?” It was too late, he could hear Shima and the others stumbling towards the room and Bon lurched forward at Rin, desperate.

Rin wasn’t very happy with the whole ‘suddenly-shoved-in-a-closet’ thing, but he could peer out through the gap in the screen and hear just fine. Surprisingly he had enough tact to stay where he was.

“Bo—n! Did you do it?” Shima yelled, breaking through the doors.

Bon was caught standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Shima made a disapproving face before he sidled up to Bon, throwing an arm around his neck. Bon’s stomach dropped like a boulder and he felt sweat budding on his skin. He screwed up.

“I win!” Shima cried, right in his ear.

Bon shoved the drunken idiot over and stomped on his shoulder. Shima continued to giggle, their colleagues joining in, though some were apparently quite upset over losing the bet.

What the bet was, Bon later found out, was that he wouldn’t be able to summon the Succubus, at least not long enough for them to see it.

This was why he hated being dragged to Shima’s dumb drinking parties.

Shima and the others cleared out not too long after, the fun having died out.

The minute they did, Bon was slamming the door shut and flipping the lock, storming to the closet.

Rin fell over as the door was yanked open.

“Leave.” Bon hissed, Rin didn’t really like him from this angle, he was much more imposing.

“Woah, woah.” Rin scrambled to his feet and put distance between them. “You see, this is…” He fumbled for some form of intelligible explanation but found none.

He grumbled in frustration, nowhere near clear of mind enough to deal with this.

“Look, this is a lot more complicated than you think.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“Oh boy, uh…”

Bon didn’t realise the landmine he was stepping on here.

 

**#**

Rubbing his face in exasperation, he finally looked up at Rin. He’d been processing all of Rin’s information for a good ten minutes now.

Rin sat not-so-patiently in front of him, matching his cross-legged stance.

“If you’re yanking my chain here, I will murder you.” Rin nodded, on high alert.

Bon was intimidating, large, short-tempered and not particularly graceful with all the stumbling and gawking he’d done since Rin made his appearance.

“So you’re an exorcist.” Rin nodded. “And you’re a high-level demon.” Rin nodded on that one too, he’d decided it would be better to leave out the whole ‘satan spawn’ thing until never. “So Mephisto has a weird summoning system set up for you so you can leave the campus.”

“Yeah, opening the barrier too often would weaken it or let certain unwanted visitors in.”

Bon exhaled again, keeping his frustrated anger down. Nothing was ever easy when Mephisto was involved, they both knew that.

“So how do I get you back?”

“I have no idea.”

“Dammit!” Bon yelled, though mindful to keep it from being heard downstairs, not that they would with all the laughing and whooping and _terrible_ singing.

Rin flinched back and Bon, again, rested his head on one hand, soothing his temples.

“Okay. After a mission, they take you back right?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Then you just have to stay somewhere. That way when they call you next you can go back like nothing ever happened.” Rin nodded slowly, choosing not to mention the overly watchful brother or the fact that his cell phone was back in his room and that they were going to think he was rampaging if they couldn’t get in contact with him.

All of that felt a little too close to the omitted fact of being Satan’s child, so he just nodded along.

“Problem solved then, right?” Bon confirmed, looking a little more relaxed without the weight of _I fucked up_ on his shoulders.

“Not really…” Bon quirked an eyebrow, mean frown imposing itself back on his face. “I…I don’t have any money on me, it’s all in my dorm room.”

“Dorm? Nevermind, just—“

“Wouldn’t it be easier to lend me your phone? As much as I’d love to avoid getting in trouble for this, it seems a little easier.”

“No way.” Rin was shot down without missing a beat. “If anyone finds out I tried to summon a _freaking Succubus_ for a _dare_ , I’m doomed. Irresponsible use of summoning or whatever.”

“Okay then…”

Rin watched as Bon made several faces and fidgeted in several painful looking ways before the kid made up his mind.

“You can stay with me until you get called or something. There’s a lot of space cause it’s just Shima and me.”

“Are you su—“

“Yes, I am sure. Just hide that tail!”

And that was the end of that. Rin was unsure about it all but Bon assured him it was fine, that he was the one who called Rin and caused the whole mess and he needed to make up for it.

Rin wasn’t convinced this would end well, but apparently Bon’s career rode on not telling anyone he tried to summon what he did. Rin thought he was a little too careful about it.

 

**#**

Shima was passed out on the couch for half the day, but Rin met Konekomaru, Bon and Shima’s part-time roommate. Bon told him that Konekomaru actually lived in Kyoto more often than around their area, having taken over a temple there.

Rin floated awkwardly in the living room as Shima snored and Konekomaru disappeared to his room.

Bon eventually came back and kicked Shima (gently) in the head, waking him and shoving him aside. Shima said hi to Rin as he passed and stumbled up the stairs, not even trying to blink twice.

“So…” Rin began, still unsure what he should be doing.

Bon felt just as awkward. All of a sudden Koneko leaving for Kyoto tomorrow night wasn’t okay. Neither was Shima’s party schedule. Bon didn’t want to be left alone with this demon. It was unnerving, his presence kept Bon’s heart pumping on high alert though he didn’t really sense any danger from Rin.

“Make yourself at home, I guess.”


End file.
